The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fire suppression system and method, in particular, for controlling carbon dioxide (CO2) based systems.
Various industrial sites, including, for example, power plants and manufacturing sites, are expected to run continuously with no unplanned shutdowns. Plants and equipment are typically built with the highest degree of safety in mind for protection against unexpected events. With respect to unforeseen fires, carbon dioxide-based fire suppressant constitutes a major fire extinguishing medium, apart from water hydrant and water sprinkler systems. A container that discharges carbon dioxide forms a quick blanket around the fire and thereby helps in fire extinction. Carbon dioxide-based fire protection systems can potentially pose a life threatening situation for workers in the release area if they fail to evacuate in time. Previous measures designed to address this risk include manual mechanical shut off methods to prevent carbon dioxide release, and alarms or loudspeaker announcements advising evacuation prior to the release.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.